drawntogetherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ugly Americans
Ugly Americans ist eine super Cartoon-Serie ab 16(?) aus den frühen 2010ern. Sie spielt im New York der Gegenwart, das aber zusätzlich von diversen halbzivilisierten, aber durchgeknallten Monstern und Dämonen 'bewohnt wird. Wir verlinken hier nur zum brachliegenden *[[w:c:de.uglyamericans|'Ugly Americans Wiki (deu)]] – 73 Seiten, aber alles von 2011 (1. Staffel). Von 2010 bis 2012 wurden 2 Staffeln mit 31 Episoden produziert. Ab 2011 lief die Serie auch in Deutschland auf Comedy Central, 2014 bis 2015 lief sie auf Viva. Die Serie wurde vollständig mit Flash digital animiert, David M. Stern von den Simpsons ist dabei. Ab So, 03.01.2016 soll es weitergehn auf CC, mit der zweiten Staffel. : → Siehe auch Drawn Together, Archer Die Hauptfiguren *'Mark Lilly' – die Hauptfigur, er ist Sozialarbeiter, der bizarre Monster bei der Integration betreut. *'Randall Skeffington' – Marks Mitbewohner, ein Zombie, der unverwüstlich und häufig geil ist. *'Callie Maggotbone' – ein Succubus, sie ist Marks Chefin und häufig Geliebte. Dabei kommt regelmäßig ihre dämonische Seite zum Vorschein. Einige Nebenfiguren *Twayne Boneraper (krass !) – Marks Chef, ein Dämon. Mit Superkräften ... *Francis "Frank" Grimes – der Bulle in der Integrationsbehörde. Gerne gewalttätig ... *Leonard Powers – der alte Zauberer mit Zaubererhut. Staffel 1 Die erste Staffel von Ugly Americans hat 14 Episoden. Sie lief 2010 in den USA und 2011 erstmals im Free-TV auf Comedy Central. *01 – Pilot – Date in der Hölle – Pilot/D.O.I. Cutbacks - (z.B. am 06.04.2015) *02 – Es war einmal ein American Werewolf – An American Werewolf in America *03 – Das Dämonen-Baby – Demon Baby *04 – Ein Job für den Blob – *05 – Höhepunkte der Natur – *06 – Du willst also Vampir werden? – *07 – Kong of Queens – (falsch benannt !) *08 – Untote haben's besser – *09 – Leonard muss sterben! – *10 – Sympathie für den Teufel – (falsch benannt !) *11 – Familienfest in der Hölle – *12 – Das wahre Leben – Trolling for Terror *13 – Die Puzzle-Box – Soul Sucker *14 – Die Manbirds – The Manbirds Staffel 2 Die zweite Staffel von Ugly Americans hat 17 Episoden. Sie lief 2011 bis 2012 in den USA und 2012 bis 2014 ''erstmals im Free-TV auf Comedy Central und 2014 auf Viva. < Zu Staffel 2 gibt es nur Artikel im englischen Wikia ... > *01 – 'Das höllisch heiße Sommer-Camp' – Wet Hot Demonic Summer *02 – 'Callie und ihre Schwester' – Callie and Her Sister *03 – 'Die Höllenfahrt' – Ride Me to Hell *04 – 'G. I. Twayne' – *05 – 'Der Power-Ring' – The Ring of Powers *06 – Marks Klon greift an – *07 – Crash an der Seelenbörse – *08 – Das kleine Horrorschiff – *09 – Kein Glück ohne Eier – *10 – Meine liebe Mumienmutter – *11 – Die Reise zum Mittelpunkt des Twayne – *12 – Die Geheimwaffe – *13 – Der Roast von Twayne, dem Knochenstecher – *14 – Mark liebt Dick – *15 – Zombie-Stalking – *16 – Bat Boy Mark – *17 – April, April! – Quellen *Wikipedia - *Comedy Central - *'Fernsehserien.de''' - Kategorie:Konkurrenz